


Conundrum

by MistressofMimics



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Anger, Complete, Crushes, Gen, Homophobia, Hospitals, Hypocrisy, M/M, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, Obsessions, One Shot, Pet Names, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Corkoran muses on his conundrum.
Relationships: Lance "Corky" Corkoran & Richard Roper, Lance "Corky" Corkoran/Jonathan Pine, Richard Roper/Jonathan Pine
Kudos: 3





	Conundrum

The smell of death always made Corkoran wish he had a drink or, more accurately, 12. That wasn't his most pressing problem at the moment though. He was in something of a conundrum as he sat in the hospital lobby filling out the paperwork the Chief'd foisted off on him; was their soldier/hotelier turned sous chef a Jonathan Pine or a Thomas Quince? The younger man really had looked more like a James than a Jonathan, although he'd looked kind of like a Mort earlier. Going by 'had' Pine/Quince had looked so damned delicious that Quince fit perfectly. After getting somewhat cleaned up, Pine/Quince looked more like that one Phillips boy from the Rugby team, cute in a walked into the wall too many times way. Hmm, Mortdecai Phillips. It was perfect.

He wrote down Pine/Quince's new name and glanced over the top of the clipboard. "All done, Chief."   
"About bloody time, Corky." Roper stalked over, snatched up the clipboard and stalked back to the desk too impatient to glance down at what'd been written in the name space. Roper proceeded to turn and huff off toward Surgery where the news on Pine/Quince awaited. He could perfectly imagine how furious the unspoken yet diehard romantic that was Roper would've been if he'd seen the name.

"What sort of queer, catty, bullshit is this, Corky?! How dare you disrespect my first ever fucking man-crush. Pine/Quince/Phillips/Jonathan is a gorgeous, broken soldier with the dreamiest icy blue eyes and a heart of gold. Pine/Quince/Phillips/Jonathan/Dreamboat isn't a bad egg, you're just jealous that he saved Danny before you could."

Dr. Shimon had better hope that Pine/Quince didn't die or worse live and wasn't absolutely perfect. Otherwise it'd be: "The fuck am I paying you for, Shimon? You better fix Pine/Quince/Phillips/Jonathan/Dreamboat/My Future Unlawfully Married Husband or I'm taking away your Russian whores! He deserves nothing but the best possible care, and after that he needs of lots of nice clothes and good food and even more blowjobs until he feels better."

All he could do now was wait and see if Pine/Quince lived through the night. There was no way he was going to let Roper live down paying for Pine/Quince's care when he'd gotten injured doing plenty of unsavoury things for Roper and had to pay the costs himself. Neither was he going to let Pine/Quince ruin everything that he and Roper had killed for, no matter what Roper said.


End file.
